cosmos_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes, along with Monsters, are battle units found in PvP and PvE. Heroes have Skills and power values in Hero Statistics. Since v2.9.0.0 Patch, maxed chest legendary heroes can be ascended. There are 170 'heroes (29 Commons, 35 Rares, 70 Legendaries and 36 Ascendeds) and all of them are Classified into six classes of heroes, depending on how you obtain them. Tutorials as well as forum to ask questions is found here: Cosmos Quest Tutorials Best place to ask guidance is the game chat in Kongregate located on right side of the game window. Classification There are 8 classes of heroes, differentiated by how you obtain them: #'Premium heroes are powerful heroes obtained buying the one-time offers in exchange for Kreds. Lady of Twilight, for example, is Common but has the same stats relative to Faefyr, which is a Rare. Tiny is a Rare but is slightly stronger than Rei, a Legendary hero. These heroes can be leveled as of game version 2.6.1.0. #'Special heroes' are bear a resemblance to Premium heroes, the only difference is being bought with Universe Marbles in the Shop instead of Kreds. There are 3 special heroes currently that they are named after the Cosmos Quest's developers. The term "Special" says it all, which making them are the only heroes that have animation and own very special and unique skills while other heroes don't. #'Chest heroes' can be obtained from the Chest spinner or Hero chest. #*They are divided into species. For example, Hunter, Shaman, and Alpha are the common, rare, and legendary 'Caveman' heroes. The same exist for Human, Prostheticman, Geneticman, Robot, Posthuman and beyond. It is likely that successive updates will include new Chest heroes from the remaining Species. These heroes are mid-tier compared to Premium and Story heroes, although more recent releases have shown increases in relative power and skill. #*They are also divided into dimensions, which is above the Drifter. The only example at the moment is Bortles, Murphy, Nerissa. Their element is the most unique of all heroes available - Void. #'Story heroes' are obtained by completing one page of five quests. You must complete all 3 levels for each quest. There are 11 heroes currently: four common heroes and seven rare heroes. It's difficult to categorize them correctly. Their power increases with the quest level. The first common hero is paragonable to a Kodama (A1). The next two heroes have the same stats respectively of Alux (E2) and the Dakuwaqa (W2) while the third one has 2 more HP than a Harpy (A2). Story heroes can be level with both Prana Gems and Cosmic Coins. #'Season heroes' are obtained after a season ends. There are 24 heroes currently and each one of them is based on your Tournament Ranking, which the higher your ranking is, the better hero stats are. All season heroes are legendary, although the higher ranked hero has slightly better stats than the lower rank. #'Season Pass heroes' are similar to Season heroes but somehow are stronger than them. Season Pass heroes can be obtained by spending Kreds or Universe Marbles. #'Event heroes' release on a holiday or an anniversary. To receive event heroes, you have to earn a specific amount of Universe Marbles to get one of them. They are slightly stronger than other classes and they can be level with Cosmic Coins as the same as Story Heroes. #'Auction heroes' are heroes that can only be obtained through Auctioning. Upgrading Leveling All heroes (excluse some Event heroes) can be leveled up by using Prana Gems in the Hero Manager section, while Chest heroes can be also level up by obtaining them repeatedly from the chest. Especially, all Quests heroes and Event heroes can be upgraded by using both Prana Gems or Cosmic Coins at the same ratio. For each level, the hero will receive n'' points distributed to his/her HP and Attack proportionally. ''n is equal to 1, 2, 6 and 12 for common, rare, legendary and ascended respectively. Currently, the max level can be upgraded is 99, while the highest level is 1,000. Ascending You can only ascend your chest legendary hero. One process will cost spend 100 AS. Leveling an ascended hero will cost Ascension Spheres / Cosmic Coins(quest ascended) instead of Prana Gems, starting with 1 and increasing by 1 per level (e.g: 1 → 2: 1 AS, 34 → 35: 34 AS). The cost will continue increase to 98, make up 4,851 AS or CC of the total. *'NOTE': Ascending maxed chest heroes doesn't replace pre-ascended with new ascended heroes, which mean you can have the two same heroes but diffirent rarity (one ascended, other one legendary) Promoting You will be able to promote a hero whenever your hero gets to Level 99. Promotion could be done all heroes and there will be no exception for this mechanic. If the hero is a Chest, you could have two options either ascend them or promote them. Each hero could be promoted 5 times, corresponding to 5 tiers of promotion: |} |} |} |} |} Skill Every hero always has a skill. Skill effects stack if two or more effects are in the same sequence. Skills are only active while your hero is alive (if he perishes, his skills do not affect the remaining monsters). Some ascended heroes have the same skills as their pre-ascended version, while others have new skills. Skill effects stack if two or more effects are in the same sequence. Skills are only active while your hero is alive. See more in Heroes/Skills. Heroes Common Below is a list of common heroes: Rare Below is a list of rare heroes: Legendary Below is a list of legendary heroes: Ascended Below is a list of ascended heroes: Review Heroes Animation Trivia * Each hero has a significant design change: ** Alpha: His clothes are darker and now wears limb band. ** Athos: He gains gold armor and weapons. His flag is a darker shade. ** Rei: Her energy and hair is of a darker color and has a serious smile. Her robotic legs have more detail. ** Auri: Her hood is replaced with a crown and now has wings. ** TR0N1X: His energy is blue and has an open chest ** Geum: His lines are brighter and has "hair." ** Geror: He shines brighter and has bigger aura. ** Pontus: His stars are brighter. ** Atzar: He now has a "pupil" and gained purple hues. ** Rigr: His rings now "shine" and has a different face shape. His throne also wears a band. ** Dagda: He now has shining lines over his body. ** Bavah: His crown and gauntlets are now shining, and his light and dark aspects are more contrasted. * Statistically, Geum takes the earliest to outclass his max-level pre-ascended counterpart, at level 38. Other heroes outclass theirs at levels 39-41. Hero Sorting This is an option which you can freely adjust sorting method in Options. Those methods are alphabetical, level, life, damage, rarity, element, strength, species. Strength is calculated based on the formula: {Strength} = sqrt{(Current Health * Current Attack)^3} Trivia * Season 3 Reward heroes are called Valkyries. * Koldís is confirmed to be transgender.https://twitter.com/Gaia_Byte/status/935845626306351104 * GaiaByte confirmshttps://www.kongregate.com/forums/910715/topics/929214?page=1 https://twitter.com/Gaia_Byte/status/922266245893935104 that the fans are allowed to make their bios for each Hero. * Each heroes has at least been shown in the Species section in some way. ** Caveman: Hunter (His shape is at least similar) ** Human: Carl (Carl's scuba diving suit at least comes from the appropriate age as the classical industrial clothing) ** Prostheticman: Rei (Her arms, hair, and headgear are clearly the same as the picture) ** Geneticman: Faefyr (Faefyr has similar body structure, hair, and clothing to the Geneticman shown) ** Robot: T4URUS (It's basically the Robot with less bulky build) ** Posthuman: Aeris (SImilar body shape) ** Entity: Geror (Similar color palettes) ** Primordial: Erebus (Similar color palettes) ** Seer: Xarth (The circle in the middle) ** Guardian: Hama (Similar body shape and color palettes) ** Mastermind: Ganah (Similar color palette) ** Creator: Bylar (Similar head texture and wears nothing on the hands) References See Also *God's Miracles *Shop *Hero statistic *World Boss